


Royal Life

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: You have been crowned queen of the walls after having the fake king over thrown and your identity as a true royal revealed. It is a few days after being crowned queen and you are miserable, until Levi shows up
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Royal Life

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr sasageyowrites.

Just some drabble really

Warning: swearing, sexual references, sorry this one is not well written

No reposts

Levi x Reader

Twenty days.

It had been twenty whole days since your coronation as queen of the walls and you still had not gotten used to it. Your entire life having been served in the Survey Corps with the most unregal upbringing anyone could possibly have and it did not help you now.

Every day you were often wondering if you were dreaming about your new life wishing you would wake up. This wasn’t you, you weren’t a royal person you were a soldier, a soldier who drank with your friends and yelled profanities at military police members, killed titans and lives life with danger lurking behind every corner. Now what where you? It saddened you that you would probably never be in control of your life ever again, but if meant Historia could be a child a little while longer you were happy to serve as queen.

Ever since the incident with your father ,Rod Reiss, in the blue carverns and Historia being kidnapped you could no longer hide yours or your half sister’s identities. Somebody had to step up and take the duty of the crown, of course Historia was the first choice with her being young enough to mold into an ideal queen, but you had seen in her eyes that she didn’t want the responsibility she was too young, too naive. So you had stepped up and left your old life behind.

Your days spent slaving over paperwork over new laws and regulations, the countless meetings with the courts, the late nights writing endless letters and documents was exhausting not to mention the few assassination attempts on your life. Turns out not everyone was eager to have you as their queen, but if it hadn’t been for your self defence knowledge you feared you would have been killed a long time ago. You had kept it quiet, hoping Levi would never find out.

It was lonely living by yourself in a huge palace with only guards and servants for company, you wanted your friends back you hadnt seen them since the coronation and you were beginning to wonder if they had forgotten about you. You longed to rip your corset and gowns off and slip into your familiar scout jacket and ODM gear, to fly through the trees and fight for humanity. You still had your gear stashed away, you secretly were looking for an opportunity to use it.

Levi’s absence had left the biggest hole in you though. You had been writing to him nightly telling him about how different your life was and how much you missed him. Your days got better every letter that he wrote you back, replying saying his usual sarcastic things about cadets and Hange, he never failed to tell you how much he loved you though. The inked cursive of his handwritting made you feel as if he was sat beside you when you read them over and over, his imaginary hands running over your body as you re read every word he had written to you. You had kept all his letters safely in a box, his words of affection kept forever on parchment.

You longed to run away sometimes just to see him.

But you had made a sacrifice. You knew you would never be happy and you were aware of it.

So now you sat in the palace’s royal study, the walls polished marble with expensive book cases and furniture to decorate the small space. You weren’t looking at any of it though, you were busy staring aimlessly out the window at the bustling streets below watching the people go about their day wishing so desperately to join them. A small book sat open in your hands nestled above the azure silk skirts of your dress, your hair curled and left to fall in loose waves around your shoulders the locks of (h/c) hair decorated with tiny white jewels that shimmered at every movement. Your face dusted lightly with faint makeup, lips glossed a light pink and your corset so tight around your waist you were worried you would pass out. You had no need for a corset really, you were in excellent shape, but like everything about you, it had to change.

Still, you were glad Historia was not enduring what you were. You were glad she could remain a scout a little while longer.

You jumped slightly when a heavy knock came from the other side of the door causing your thoughts to run from your mind brining you back to the real world. Sighing, you pulled your gaze away from the window to look at the door from over your shoulder closing the book you had in your hands and placing it on the table.

“Yeah?” you asked casually.

“Captain Levi of the Survey Corps is here to see you, your majesty.” came the reply from one of the royal military police members.

Your heart fluttered in your chest a small smile creeping over your lips, he had said he would try to come by and see you, but you had begun to lose hope that your lover would ever come to see you again, it was a stupid thought but you were so uncertain about everything it had been a possibility to you. Still, you needed to see someone you were familiar with, you didn’t have any friends in the palace walls and you were going mad.

“Yeah let him in.”

The door opened to reveal the face of your boyfriend, he partially glared at the military police member who held the door open for him. His silver eyes lighting up when he saw you sat staring at him a warm smile on your face. Levi made his way past the guard and entered the small study his shoes tapping against the wooden floors. He was wearing his black blazer, his ascot looked to have been freshly washed and you noticed his hair had been groomed quite thoroughly it made you raise an eyebrow in suspicion. He had obviously made himself more presentable for you but you hoped it was because he cares about what you thought and not because you were now queen.

“Hey,” you greeted standing up your azure blue skirts bustling at every movement, Levi looked you up and down taking in your appearance.

He had to admit, you looked very attractive with your hair professionally styled glittering with jewels, your face lightly covered with silvery makeup you looked like a queen and Levi felt himself grow slightly intimidated by your elegance. But it wasn’t you. Nothing about it screamed the woman he loved, her rough personality hidden by layers of colbalt silk, her unruly hair for once tamed and her natural beauty plastered with cosmetics. He could see it in your eyes you were unhappy, they sparkled now but he knew that was only because he was stood in front of you. Behind closed doors you were shrouded by a cloud of depression and it killed him that he couldn’t save you from it.

“Tsk. You were coronated queen and all you can say to me is hey? Very professional, they must love you in the courts.” he said dryly and you glared at him playfully folding your arms over your chest.

“I’ll have you know I’m very popular with the court people, they say I have all the grace and decorum of a donkey.” you laughed, you noticed Levi smile briefly as he stepped towards you reaching up to press a kiss to your cheek, you closed your eyes savouring the touch of his lips against your flushed skin having been deprived of it for so long.

His lips slowly traced along your jawline, his hands sliding up and down your back pulling you closer into his chest, your own hands running over his shoulders and sliding down his well built arms, you moaned softly as his lips brushed down your neck as he continued to suck your sensitive skin shivers rippling through your veins as one of his hands reached to the back of your head to entangle in your hair.

His lips travelled back up your neck to glide over your own lips, his hot breath tickling your nose as he presses his lips roughly against yours. Your legs felt weak beneath your body as Levi continued to toy with your lips, his hands sliding down your back to gently give your ass a squeeze. You grasped his blazer tightly in your fingers as you tried to pull him closer into you, he gently pulled his lips away letting his nose bury into your neck inhaling your sweet scent and you stayed like that for a while. You wrapped tightly in Levi’s arms as he held you in a loving embrace his cold nose pressed into your warm neck.

“I love you.” he whispered into your skin, his lips softly brushing your collar bone, you hummed in satisfaction as you reached a hand up to drag it through his soft hair, his undercut prickling your fingers slightly.

“I love you too.”

He pulled his face out from your neck his eyes soft with adoration, he reached up to tuck a strand of loose hair behind your ear leaning in for another kiss. You mimicked his actions and closed your eyes waiting for the contact your heart hammering in your chest as knots tied in your stomach. It all disappeared when a brief knock came from the door, you sighed resting your forehead against Levi’s chest as the moment passed, your lover released a quiet growl at the interruption and he gazed over at the door with you still in his arms.

“Who is it?” you grumbled pulling your face out of Levi’s cravat to stare at the door.

“It’s the tea you requested earlier ma’am.”

“Ah, right yeah come in.” you replied, the door opened to reveal a servant barring a tray of tea in her hands with a beautiful china tea pot and cups to match.

Levi eyed it as she walked around the two of you to place it on the table, one of his arms fell to his side leaving the other wrapped tightly around your waist to look at the tea that was being served. You were expecting her to walk out as soon as she had set the tray down but instead she began to take the individual cups off setting them into the polished wood.

“It’s ok don’t bother with that I can do it.” you said waving a hand carelessly in front of you, the maid froze looking to stare at you in slight shock.

“But your majesty I…”

“Seriously I can do things myself it’s fine, just leave it I’m sure you have more important things to do.” you shrugged, she nodded her eyes sparkling slightly with tears and she hurried out of the room, you sighed pinching the bridge of your nose in annoyance at yourself. You wrapped your arms back around Levi groaning into his chest, he huffed and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“You know it’s their job to wait on you hand and foot. You might as well just let them do it.” Levi grunted, you shook your head moving away from him to take the teas set off the tray the china clinking as you placed it down.

“I’ve been providing for my sister and I since we were kids, I don’t want to forget how to think for myself. I will always be a soldier first.” you replied as you finished setting the chins down and you dropped the tray onto a nearby armchair bender falling into the chair you had previously occupied “now drink your tea this shit ain’t cheap.”

Levi smirked at you subtly as he moved around the table to sit opposite you pulling his chair out and sitting himself down. You picked up the tea pot and carefully poured the brown liquid into the bone china, steam rising from the delicate tea cups and filling the room with a sweet aroma. Levi thanked you as he took his clutching it in his unique way and took a gentle sip, you didn’t touch yours instead you just continued to drag your tea spoon through the beverage in a clock wise position watching as it rippled at each stroke it made.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner, there were some loose ends that needed tying up concerning your father.” Levi said placing his cup down, you stopped stirring your tea to glance up at him.

“It’s ok. You’re here now, I couldn’t ask for anything else.”

“I hope you know I’m not bowing to you ever.” he said lightheartedly and you smirked at him, you were glad he wasn’t treating you any differently. Most of your friends bowed or called you “your highness.” It had wedged a rift between you and them leaving you abandoned on the other side desperately trying to tear the newly found pedestal down in hopes to relive the old days, but you knew deep down you would have tinker then go. Anxiety and worries in your head told you it was only a matter if time before Levi did the same.

“I wasn’t expecting you to. It’s actually quite embarrassing to have people who were once your friends bow to you, I miss the saluting and scared look of the cadets.” you replied tucking a lock of stray hair behind your ear “you’re lucky Historia wasn’t crowned queen.”

“Why’s that?”

“She said she would have punched you.” you answered taking a sip of tea, the rich flavour filling your mouth and brining your throat as you swallowed.

“Punched me?” Levi repeated, his eyes sparkling with slight amusement a soft smile on his lips. You nodded a small giggle escaping you, a noise you hadn’t made in a while.

“She says she wanted to do something she would have never gotten away with as a scout if she were queen.”

“And she thought punching me was the best option?”

“Apparently.”

“Tsk, the little brat.” Levi scoffed, you smiled weakly a small huff escaping your nose as you glanced back out the window to see a group of military police members laughing about something in the courtyard. Levi watched you closing his eyes briefly to shut out the heart breaking sight, it killed him that he couldn’t do anything to help you. He had always been able to solve your problems for you he would never say no, but now he couldn’t do anything but watch as you were consumed by your growing depression.

“The others miss you.” he said taking a sip of tea, you seemed to perk up slightly your eyes brightening slightly at the mention of your friends “four eyes says she’s got dimplomatic immunity because she friends with you Ah won’t shut up about how she’s known the queen before she became the queen.”

“I can imagine Hange doing that.” you chuckled, Levi felt his body grow warm at your soft tinkling laughter he was glad he could help ease your sorrows even if it was only a little bit “what about you? You’re the boyfriend of the queen, that must make you a king over at the HQ.”

Levi smirked slightly. Yes his affiliation with you had seemed to give him a certain higher authority, even over his superiors. The older men of the military seemed to be slightly more intimidated by him if they weren’t already, he had to say it made his life quite entertaining to see the elite members of the Garrison and Military Police members respect him in ways they hadn’t before. But Levi knew he would rather have you by his side again then have the respect of the old fools in the high ranks.

“If I wasn’t already respected I am now.” he answered “the pompous shits of wall sina think I can have them executed if they piss me off. If that were true they would all be dead by now.”

“They been causing trouble for you again?” you asked sipping your tea, the warm liquid sliding down your throat.

“When aren’t they causing trouble for me? They enjoy looking down on me because of my upbringing, it doesn’t matter really. Just bullshit I deal with day to day.” he waved off, you nodded your theoughrs taking back to your own bull shit you had been dealing with.

Your heart yearned to be out on the front lines fighting along side Levi, like you had since you fifteen. Instead you were cooped up in this castle you had yet to call home, forced to wear expensive yet uncomfortable dresses, your friends alienated from your new world. It stung that your old life had become a memory that could only be accessed through your minds eye, you wanted to be drinking and laughing with Erwin, to be sparring with Hange and to be waking up beside Levi like you did every morning. But you couldn’t and you the brooding feeling only swelled within you.

Levi instantly picked up on your saddened disposition and sighed. He had never seen you so down.

“How’s everything been? I can’t imagine any of this shit being enjoyable for you.” Levi said as he gestured around the study the marble walls and magnificent bookshelves almost gleaming as if to show their expense.

You sighed and bit your lip avoiding his gaze as you glanced down at your hands that lay in your lap your fingers creasing the fabric of your dress. You didn’t want him to know how unhappy you were, isolated from your old friends and lover, your entire life of serving in the Corps seemed like a distant memory it hurt to have no one you loved around you. If Levi knew how miserable you had become he would try to do something drastic to make you feel better, like give up his position as captain. You wouldn’t ask him to do that for you.

“It’s nice.” you said stiffly forcing a fake smile onto your face as you tired to look him in the eyes “everyone is so nice and being queen is…it’s nice.”

“Nice is something someone uses when they have nothing to say. You don’t expect me to buy into the shit you’re selling do you?” Levi said, his eyes narrowed in a small glare making you shrink slightly in your seat your teeth almost breaking the skin on your lip as you chewed on it tear sparkling in your eyes.

“What else do you want me to say?” you whispered turning your face away from him to stare back out the window and into the sky a tear sliding down you cheek.

“I want you to be honest with me. You’re fucking miserable and you know it.” he spoke harshly, you glared at him heat growing under your skin at his coldness.

“What does it matter how I feel?” you hissed folding your arms turning your face away from him “as long as I serve the walls and keep people safe who the hell gives a shit?”

“I do!” Levi barked slamming his hand onto the table causing you to flinch slightly, the tea set rattling at his outburst “I can see how unhappy you are. You aren’t stupid you know your depressed, I can’t blame you. You’ve been torn from your life and me, you’re suffering and you’re too damn stubborn to admit it.”

“If all you’re going to do is make me feel worse, maybe you should leave.” you whispered your voice cracking slightly.

Levi’s heart ached in his chest as he watched you silently cry, trying to let his anger go. He missed waking up beside you, he longed to have you be apart of his life like you had before. To whisper in your ear and make you laugh, or to pull you close when you stole a private moment alone, for twenty days he had gone without so much as seeing you and it had been torture. He had hoped the heart ache was worth it for both of you, but as he saw you crying before him he knew that your sacrifice for your sister was a mistake.

“You’re not happy at all, you’re torturing yourself doing this.” he said coldly his eyebrows knitting together as you tried to wipe the tears away gathering the courage to stare him in the eye.

“You know why I’m doing this Levi. It’s for Historia, she’s too young to do this job I won’t let her go through this. With the public and the meetings, the stress the assassination attem-“

“Assassination attempts?” Levi asked his brows narrowing into a glare his eyes glazing over with malice.

Shit. You hadn’t meant to say that, it had just spilled out before you could stop yourself. Yes there had been a few attempts on your life within the castle walls, you had asked for the information to be kept private so Levi and your friends wouldn’t begin to worry. It turned out not everyone was happy about the rightful heirs being placed in the throne, had it not been for your self defence training from the military you feared you wouldn’t have survived each attempt. Now that you thought about it it was probably why your friends hadn’t visited, the guards must have been extra cautious when it came to letting people in and out of the castle.

“Idiot. Why didn’t you tell me in one of your letters about the fucking attempts on your life?” Levi asked lowly his features dark as he stated at you “you know I would have sent my best men and myself in a heartbeat.”

“I didn’t want you to worry.” you whispered, Levi scoffed turning his gaze away from you as you not your lip trying to hold back even more tears from spilling from your eyes.

“Tch. I’ve been worrying about since the day I fell in love (y/n). How can you expect me to not worry when my partner is thousands of miles away from me and facing assassination attempts?” he growled his fists clenching.

“Please Levi just stop.” you muttered standing up from your chair, you long skirts swishing about you as you walked away from him picking your book off the table to put it back on the book shelf.

Levi sighed as he watched you walk away stopping by one of the bookshelves to slide the book you were holding into a vacant spot. He rubbed a hand over his face in annoyance at himself, he was scared for you. He was scared for your mental health and your life, he was scared that at some point your relationship would end and he would never see you again only to kiss your hand at royal ceremonies and galas and long for more. He stood up from his chair and walked over to where you were stood, your hand resting on the polished wood of the shelf as you tried to wipe the tears from your face. Levi stood beside you reaching out to grab you by waist pulling you into him from behind for hug, his fingers lacing with yours as he pressed a kiss to your neck.

Another sob left your lips as he held you, your legs giving way as you fell to the floor Levi going with you pulling you into his lap, your skirts fanning out around you as Levi just say there holding you as you cried into his shoulder. He rocked you gently, his arms looped around your waist trying desperately to calm your water works his lips brushing against your neck as you continued to cry his scent filling your nose as you buried your face into his shoulder.

“I hate this Levi.” you sobbed, he remained silent letting you tell him everything that was on your mind “I hate this castle, I hate this stupid dress. I-I can’t breath because of this fucking corset. I can’t see my friends anymore and I can’t have you by my side to make this shit easier. I-I’m so depressed and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“It’s ok.” he muttered into your hair “I’m here, you’re ok. Come on let’s sort one thing out at a time. Get this damn corset off you, I hate how thin it makes you, no one should look this skinny.”

You nodded gently pulling away from him to slowly turn around and let him pull the shoulders of your dress away letting your collar bone be exposed to the warm air of the study. You relaxed as you felt his hands brush along your skin as he continued to pull the fabric away, you felt him fumble with the bow at the bottom of the corset as he pulled it undone you felt it loosen ever so slightly.

“Ngh,” you grunted in discomfort as he pulled a little to harshly on the lace that held your body captive.

“Sorry.” he muttered slowing his pace down, it was so tightly done up he was impressed you hadn’t collapsed, it was quiet for a moment as he slowly pulled the laces out of their positions you could slowly feel the air returning to your body “why do you let them do this to you? There’s nothing wrong with your body.”

“Apparently it’s what all royal women have to wear, it makes them seem like they have standards that commoners can’t ever reach. Pain is beauty, beauty is pain.” you sighed, Levi grunted as he yanked another lace free causing you to gasp and smack him on the leg “could you try to be a little more careful, this thing is attached to me you know.”

“Tch, why don’t you just where you want? You never cared about your appearance before. I suppose they won’t let you will they?”

You shook your head slumping slightly as the final lace feel away the air returning to your lungs, you sighed in relief falling back into Levi your back bumping into his chest as you relaxed into him as if her were an armchair. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders pulling you into him his breaths ruffling yours hair as he held you close. You stretched your limbs out from under your dress finally comfortable for the first time that day.

“Better?” Levi asked warmly resting his chin on your head, you nodded.

“You have no idea. Fighting titans no problem, put me in a corset I become an emotional mess. Hopefully when I get pregnant they won’t make me wear one.” you reply lightly absent mindedly closing your eyes as you snuggled further into Levi’s chest your ear pressed into his chest to hear his heart thinking in his chest.

“Yeah well, don’t get too excited. You probably won’t be pregnant for a while yet.” he relied although he couldn’t help but grow slightly fuzzy at the thought of you carrying his child, one day when all this shit was over maybe it would be possible.

“Actually…” you breathed, Levi felt himself grow cold. What did that mean? “the council are already trying to get me to marry, they say that I need heirs as soon as possible to secure the throne. I told them that I wouldn’t marry anyone else but you and only when we are both ready. They aren’t happy about it.”

“Tough shit.” Levi huffed his grip tightened around you “you don’t belong to anyone you make your own calls.”

“Hm, I belong to you Levi. I’m yours and you’re mine. That’s how it’s gonna stay.” you said firmly pulling out from his embrace to stare him in the eyes as you turned your body around on the floor the wood cool beneath your fingers. Levi closed hisbeyes smilinf softly as he reached out to place a hand on your cheek.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you brat. I wish I could have been there to defend you when you needed me.” he avoided your gaze as stared at your hands entwining his with yours, your lips parted slightly at his words.

“Levi, you’ve always been there for me and my sister. You’re my best friend, after lying to you for so long about who Historia and I were I thought you would leave, I’m so grateful you didn’t hold it against me.”

“Tch, I’ve known you too long, I can’t back out now.”

After a while longer of sitting on the floor holding each other you felt your mind finally slow down, your anxiety and depression from the previous events having all but faded to the back of your mind. Time seemed to pass so easily when with Levi, ever since you had known him your life had seemed to ease your concerns for your sister and your identity never seemed to be an issue when with him. You loved him more then you could ever express, you would always be grateful he was by your side.

A few more minutes of calm silence passes allowing you time to calm your damaged heart slowly being repaired t his warm touch. You slowly sat up tugging your corset off letting it fall to the floor pulling the sleeves of your dress over your shoulders to cover your bare chest not failing to notice Levi’s wide eyes and lustful flint in his stone eyes. You smirked as he stood up too noticing the slight bulge in his crotch, if you had time you would definitely entice him further.

“I have somewhere I need to be right now.” you say as you smooth your skirts out “you can come along if you want it concerns you too.”

“What’s it about?” Levi asked as you began to walk towards the door, a soft smile on your face as you paused to look at him over your shoulder.

“It’s about the underground. I’m trying to get a petition passed to let the orphaned children come and live within the walls, to be adopted by families and live their lives properly, your input could help get the motion pass-“

You were cut off as Levi walked towards you pulling you into his arms and pressing his lips against your own. Your eyes wide in shock slowly closing as you melted into the kiss, grasping his collar in your hands as his fingers laced in your waist length hair his lips gently pressing and pulling against your own as his tongue roamed your mouth. You released a subtle moan as he pulled away resting his forehead against your own.

He knew he loved you but he had never realised how much. You were well aware of his upbringing in the underground and how hard it had been on him, to have you in a position of power trying to make the world a slightly better place moved him deeply. He knew he could never fully explain how he felt so strongly for you, the list really was endless he had lost count of all the reasons he had fallen in love with you.

“I love you.” he whispered, you smiled humming in amusement.

“I know you’ve said.” you teased coly a smug smirk on your face as he allowed you to slip out from his arms making your way toward the door again your hand resting in the brass door knob.

“No.” Levi spoke causing you to freeze slightly, you ranches a brow as you turned back to face him, his silver eyes piercing your own has his full lips remained in a straight line “I really do love you. You’ve made sacrifices, more the anyone should, I need to do the same. I’m going to ask for a transfer to the capital inside Wall Sina, I’ll be put in charge of the royal guard as a result and that way I can live in the palace with you.”

“No I can’t ask you to do that for me.” you shook your head “you’re a scout Levi, you-“

“There’s no point in arguing with me (y/n), it’s happening so shut up.” he said lowly, you stared at him your heart fluttering in your chest at his words.

He was willing to put his entire career to the side, his position and his friends all for you. You wanted to turn him down, to make him reconsider in fear he would regret his decision to leave the Survey Corps. But you could see it in his eyes, he was sure he knew what he wa doing Levi was always confident in his choices . Once he made a decision he stuck with it. You sniffles sleepy teying to wipe the tears that threatened to fall once again from your eyes.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” you breathed walking over to where he stood taking his hands in yours, he nodded.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I’m doing this for us, if this means our relationship has a chance, if it means you’ll be happier and safe I’m willing to do this.” he whispered cupling your cheek in his hand brushing your hair from your face as a tear slid down your cheek and ran down his fingers.

“I really don’t deserve you.”

“No, you don’t but here I am.”

You smiled a genuine smile, a small laugh escaping your lips as you took his hand to lead him down the corridors towards the court meeting room.

Maybe your days as queen would no longer be such agony if Levi was there to spend them with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was to cure my writers block when I wrote this


End file.
